reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AJ1776
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:AJ1776 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Help Howdy, AJ. Whenever I post a new story I'll be sure to mention something about your story. Also, more people may be inclined to visit your page if you actually linked to it in your message. You can do this by typing four of these: (~) without the parentheses. at the end of your message, without the parentheses. It may sound trivial, but if there's a direct link to your page, people will visit it more. They find it easier than searching for your name in the searchbox.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 02:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Story updates Heey AJ1776, Insert this on your updates for your story, My Story (View in source mode) Get on chat duude, Riley Huntley RE: SINCERE THANKS Your welcome, AJ. If you need any more help, just ask. Oh, and I see you got your signature figured out. =) Good job.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 15:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your Story & Chat As a chat moderator, I'm required to go into chat every time I visit the wiki. Maybe we'll be able to catch each other on there soon. I'd love to discuss your story with you. Later!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ive never been good at spelling or owt hey RE: Howdy, AJ. First off, you called your sequel 'Red Dead Revenge?' Haha! That makes me laugh! Here's why :) Anyway, as far as getting the word out on blogs, message a few people that you might consider 'friends' on the website. (It helps if they think the same of you.) That way, you know that they'll read it. With only a few comments, it has good potential to become listed as a 'popular blog post.' If you want, I don't mind if you message me whenever you post a new blog. I'd suggest asking some of the other users, like Hobbes or 2k. You probably already know that they're nice guys and will probably agree. Hope this helps, man.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question I prefer not to list my location on the internet, but I will tell you that where I live I go by central time. Mountain time is an hour earlier than central, isn't it? If it is, then you tell me a time, and I'll add an hour to it. Thursday would probably be the best day to do it, or Friday.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 14:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Alrighty, AJ. I'll do my best to remember to get on. Talk to ya' later!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I Replied! Hey AJ I replied to your message on my page.Check my page and see what I wrote. Tylernerd101 6:40, February 8, 2012 RE: Let's try to do it either this Thursday of Friday, like we'd planned before.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 04:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm here. Get on chat, bro. :) --SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 00:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) What do you think your playing at,changing an entry I put on the MacFarlane's Ranch Page? {C THANKS Thanks for that reply and that advice J1776. I'll start using that info immediately. Adam Robertson 15:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Trouble? That wasn't me, AJ. It was Adam Robertson.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 20:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: American Army Captain His name has been found, it is Howard Jones. RE:Tylernerd age Tylernerd101 admitted to being 12 years old. Wikia Terms of Use state users must be 13 years of age in order to register an account here. Why? Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: I haven't been around this wiki much, lately. I just pop in every once in a while to see what's going on.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 14:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Qster I left before you got on. Catch me in chat later today if you can. Queyh (talk+ ) 11:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Gamer.Matt AJ, the final block on the page is the one that's in effect. If you look at the 3-day one, it was levied on April 4 - so it ended on April 7. Now the second one was issued on April 13 and is permanent. Read the post above it titled "Such a Shame" for info on why he was blocked permanently. Trust me, he earned it. - JackFrost23 21:55, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Looks like Hobbes, got your Enepay error, and yes, I was just about to change Jenny back to what it was originally. That's a made up last name for her... :( - JackFrost23 22:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Enepay etc scrapped as bounty targets How did you know this was due to realism issues? Assassinhedgehog 16:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, an excellent question, where did you get this information? :- JackFrost23 17:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Good Job! That alternate ending of yours was INCREDIBLE!!!!!!!!!! I enjoyed reading it. Keep up the good work buddy, and let me know when part 2 is done. P.S. Go ahead and tell Aerial about it. She'd love to read your story. It is amazing. :) Duplicate Images AJ, You're really starting to bug me with the duplicate images you're uploading. I told you yesterday that the image of John running from the bear had already been uploaded, and you told me that you would be more careful with the images you added. Now, however, two of your recent images have been deleted due to the fact that they were duplicates. The image of John "checkin where to return" was already on the Bounty Hunting article (see: this image), and the image of John and the Marshal was already up on the article for "The Assault on Fort Mercer" (see: this image). Not to mention the duplicate image of the Deadly Assassin Outfit you added a month ago, and that I'm sure I've seen some of the promotional posters you've been adding before. I've given you some leniency due to the fact that you're an active member of the community, but you really need to ensure that any image you're adding hasn't already been added. If you continue to upload duplicate images, you will receive a block. To end this, I am, in no way, trying to come across as a dick. However, people have been blocked in the past for adding duplicate images (by myself and other admins) and I don't want to have to do that for you. I hope you understand. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Are you aware that editing for the sole purpose of getting badges is against the rules, specifically the "Achievement Boosting" policy? :You really need to be careful regarding the way you edit, AJ. The "Achievement Boosting" policy is there to stop people from messing things up in their attempt to get badges, which you did when you uploaded duplicate images. :Like I said, I don't want to look like a dick. You've been achievement boosting and uploading duplicate images, but just take this as a warning. Calm down with your edits, please. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::AJ... ::I've just removed three more duplicate images today. Now, two of them were a few days old, but your image of John wielding a golden Cattleman Revolver was clearly already on the wiki. Also, on the Bonnie MacFarlane article, you replaced an existing image of Bonnie with your smaller duplicate image. ::I just want you to know that I'm serious, AJ. Should you upload just one more duplicate image and you will be blocked. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, it is true, AJ. I just reviewed the edit history to make sure I didn't make a mistake (though I am partly at fault for not noticing this sooner). :::The image was previously uploaded as "Rdr_0024.jpg" but you re-uploaded a thumbnail of the original titled "Bm.jpg". Once you noticed that two identical images were on the page, you chose to remove the original. :::Second, I found the original golden Cattleman Revolver image on the Golden Guns page. The image is also located in the gallery of the Cattleman Revolver article. The image was extremely easy to locate, it was very unnecessary to re-upload it. :::Look, like I said, I'm giving you some leniency since you're an active user here. All I'm asking is that you be more careful when uploading images. Say, for example, you have an image of John Marston wielding the Henry Repeater. Before you upload it, check the John Marston/Gallery and the Henry Repeater or Weapons in Redemption articles to make sure it's not already there. Then it's a safe bet the image isn't already on the wiki, unless it's buried. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :OK WHAT EFFING PICTURE IS DUPLICATE? HUH?? HOBBES? ::Getting mad at me won't do you any good, AJ. You see all that writing just above the block message? That's three messages I left you warning you not to upload duplicate images. I gave you plenty of opportunity not to make the same mistake; I even asked you to be more careful with the images you uploaded. If you start getting all upset and unreasonable, I'll just remove your ability to edit your talk page. ::Now, in my last message I told you that if you uploaded just one more duplicate image then I would block you. ::Despite the fact that I previously mentioned it, you again re-uploaded the image of John wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit. I mean, it's right there on the Deadly Assassin Outfit article, why was there even a need to upload it again? Twice? ::Second, you uploaded the cover art of the GOTY edition of Red Dead Redemption. Again, in my previous messages, I told you to check the obvious pages before uploading an image. You decided to upload the GOTY cover art, but all you had to do was view the Red Dead Redemption article and you would have seen that the image was already uploaded in the gallery. ::So, I gave you plenty of warning and advised you on how to avoid uploading duplicates. You re-uploaded an image I'd already mentioned and then duplicated an obvious image. ::I hope that answers any and all of your questions regarding your block. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Hobbes, :::I wanted to change the deadly assassin outfit to the other dlc gallery. However, it was on the one at the bottom of the page so I removed the top one. Ok, so now I understand the GOTY wallpaper. Thanks and sorry. :::P.S. Have I lost my badges? ::::You've only lost your badges temporarily. They'll return to you once the block is up. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 10:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hobbes. :::::You didn't ansewer the Outfit question. Also, I see how you were "annoyed" about the dumb images, BUT it is not mentioned in the rules of the west. Also, the whole gallery has many duplicate images, and i'm the target. i'm not saying this in anger but with curiousity and wonder. ::::::hello? :::::::There was no outfit question, AJ. You simply stated why you removed the Deadly Assassin image from the gallery, but you didn't tell me why you uploaded it again. :::::::Second, it's irrelevant that it's not written down in the rules. The rules haven't been revised in a while. Thank you for telling me, though, as it will soon be added. The "Images" policy does make mention of "irrelevant images," and, arguably, duplicates are irrelevant. :::::::AJ, yes, there are duplicate images on the wiki. That's because it's difficult to get them all. I spotted you uploading duplicate images and told you not to, but you persisted. You're hardly the "target." I don't even see why you're arguing this block. I had to look into nearly every one of your images and then replace them when I found out they were duplicates. I didn't ban you because I was annoyed, but because uploading all these duplicates is damaging to the Wiki and pointless. Jack recently banned an entire clan and deleted their posse page for their persistent uploading of duplicate images. :::::::So, please just wait out your block. Block's are placed on users for a number of reasons. One such reason is to stop a particular user from editing unhelpfully. Uploading all these duplicates was unnecessary and unhelpful, thus, I blocked you to put an end to it and to drive home my point. Obviously, my messages asking you to be sure your images weren't duplicates didn't get through to you. All that I ask is that you be doubly careful when uploading images. Please check all pages that are related to the image before uploading it. :::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, i'm confused. My block started on the 29th and apparently it's a 3 day block. So, that would mean that it would be over tommorow the 31st. It currently says that it would be over May 2nd which is 5 days for the block. What Happened? :::::::: :::::::::There is no 31st of April. A 3 day block lasts 72 hours. I blocked you on the 29th; therefore, you've been blocked 24 hours by the 30th, 48 hours by the 1st, and, finally, your block ends 72 hours after it began on the 2nd. :::::::::Now, is it possible to have any more questions? :::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ?? not sure what you mean, have they made a comment about me somewhere?